Trouble and Kisses
by xEmrys
Summary: Merlin/Arthur. One-shot; Arthur was not amused to find that his servant hadn't cleaned his chambers, so he decided to do what any royal, arrogant prince would: Find out why!


**Trouble and Kisses**

It had been a long day and Arthur Pendragon wanted nothing more than to enjoy a peaceful, quiet evening; but was he allowed to? _No_. It would seem he wasn't. Not when his chambers looked worse than the nearest pigsty! No ordinary human being could relax in such a mess.

He was – of course – to blame for the state his room was in, but that wasn't the point. He was the Prince of Camelot and certainly not accustomed to cleaning his own quarters. He made the mess and his servant cleaned it up; that's how it worked. Unfortunately, Arthur had one of the laziest servants – not just in the kingdom – but on the entire planet!

For various reasons, the monarch had been stuck in both court and council meetings for the entire course of the day, (mainly discussing a possible creature attack; nothing unusual really), so he had no idea what his servant was getting up to.

_What has that bone idle idiot been doing all day? _The prince wondered, hardly surprised. Just because he wasn't surprised, didn't mean he wasn't ticked off. He wasn't going to let his manservant get away with it either. His chambers _would_ be tidy by tomorrow. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes turned an unusual golden-yellow colour as he enchanted yet <em>another<em> spell. Not long ago, he realised that he hadn't _actually_ preformed any duties for the prince that day. He had been busy researching a creature, which seemed to have the entire city talking. Or rather, trying to find out what it was.

After finally getting the answers he needed, the warlock decided to get on with a few of his chores. Sort of. He lay on his bed, with a book in hand and used magic to do all of the hard work. A sharpening stone slid down both sides of a sword, while a brush scrubbed a pair of brown boots. A needle and thread repaired a red shirt and multiple tools and cleaning utensils worked on a suit of armour...

"Merlin, would you like to explain to me what you have been doing all da-" Arthur swung the door open and walked into his servants chambers, (with his eyes closed for a brief moment; as if he was reading a script written on the back of his eyelids).

Merlin jumped up and stopped the magical items instantly, each one hitting the floor simultaneously. What made the situation worse, was that they were _seen_ landing on the ground beneath them.

"-ay," Arthur finished his sentence in utter disbelief. The two men began having an unintentional staring contest, which only lasted for a few seconds. The warlock rushed over towards the door and stood at his masters feet."Wha-" the blond man choked out, "M-magic."

"Magic? What magic?" playing dumb probably wasn't the best idea, especially since Merlin was a terrible liar, "There's no magic here. Have you been at the cider?" that was usually Arthur's line.

"Don't be ridiculous! I know magic when I see it, _Mer_lin."

"Are you _sure_ you weren't seeing things _sire_?"

"MERLIN!"

"Arthur," the prince went to respond, but stopped when a pair of hands grasped his shoulders. Before he could fathom out what was going on, he could feel the warmth of Merlin's breath against his face and within seconds their lips were locked.

Arthur didn't even fight or resist. In fact, he encouraged the kiss; leaning closer and pulling his servant into his arms. Merlin wasn't quite sure whether to be shocked or delighted. He was glad to have prevented further questions, (for now), but astonished to find his '_affections'_ being returned.

"You still have some explaining to do," Arthur said, as they pulled away.

"I guess I have a lot to cover, don't I?" to that, the noble simply nodded with a serious look upon his face. Merlin smiled and leant forward to brush his lips against his masters. He wondered if there was a way to completely brainwash the prince, but for the time being his kisses seemed to be doing to trick. As to how long it would last is another story entirely.

**END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Written for zuzuKH, (deviantART) as a sort of request! I am not happy with it, but oh well. It's the best I could do for now. I hope someone out there likes it, because I don't think I ever will. Haha.**_


End file.
